


Subversive Instincts

by SereneSorrow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Hollow Mating Season, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, ShinIchi Week 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: In which Ichigo has a crush on Shinji and Shiro takes matters into his own hands to 'help' his king.





	1. Ichigo

**Author's Note:**

> ShinIchi Week 2019 Day 4 - Instincts, Masked.  
> So I have chapter 2 done also and will post it tomorrow, after that I have about half a chapter and I'm not sure how long this is going to be but hopefully not much longer after that.
> 
> Warning (contains vague spoiler but if you need the warning you need the warning): The non-con is for hollows following their instincts, not thinking like humans.

     The first time it happened, that Ichigo's mind translated a fight into something sexual, Ichigo had probably already heard all of the crude double entendres there were about swords. _Especially_ with all the time he spent with members of the eleventh, but he'd never actually seen anyone display a real mastery of their blade before. The members of the eleventh were mostly savage and ruthless, following in their captain's example with little finesse and forsaking formal skill.

     Alternately, Yoruichi never even fought with a blade. Renji's wild swings weren't exactly an example of sword mastery, no matter that the style worked for him. Byakuya's Senbonzakura didn't quite apply as it wasn't in the form of a traditional blade, and the only time Byakuya had used his sword Ichigo had still been too weak to see him move.

     Sure he'd fought Urahara, but Kisuke always used tricks and Kido as much as possible, only using his blade when necessary and with as much caution as possible, so much so that Ichigo could never really gauge his skill at the craft.

     The lieutenant's he'd fought in Soul Society were too slow to keep up with him. Kenpachi was all about brute force, and he'd gotten around all of the unseated officers without having to do much fighting at all. So the first time he'd seen, been impressed, honestly - _had his breath stolen_ \- by someone's skill with their Zanpakutō was when he was training with the Visoreds. Specifically their leader, Hirako Shinji.

***  
***

     The second time Ichigo noticed his thoughts straying from a fight to two bodies moving together for _another_ reason, well, he was still watching Shinji.

     Whether it was during his own training or he happened to catch the Visored's attacking each other, and Shinji inserting himself into their midst and breaking it up Shinji never wasted a single stroke, every swipe, thrust and parry of his blade was perfectly timed and coordinated.

     Maybe he should have known that this would be a _thing_ for him, he and Chad had become friends through fighting, but he'd always thought that was because they had each other's backs. Then again, he was younger then. Anyway, a street brawl wasn't quite the same as (lets face it) centuries of training with a weapon that was literally a part of your very soul. Besides, Shinji _had_ said that Ichigo was one of them now. That implied that he would defend Ichigo if and when he needed it, so maybe it was the same acceptance and partnership that he had with Chad after all.

***  
***

     The, oh let's face it, he'd lost count of how many times he'd watched Shinji with breathless awe. The n*th time, Ichigo had gotten to the point in his training of being able to speak with his inner hollow, Shiro, without threats of body stealing and murderous rampages. Even so, he almost responded out loud in his shock when Shiro spoke up.

     _“So that's the sexy bastard tha's givin' ya' wet dreams almost every night King? Just fuck him already. What are ya' waitin' for?”_

     Ichigo managed to freeze before he startled too noticeably at the words that drifted through his mind, and snapped his mouth shut on the response that nearly came out as a shout. He couldn't stop the deep blush from spreading across his face but luckily the Visoreds were too busy sparring or where elsewhere in the warehouse and didn't notice him.

     _“What the Hell, Shiro! Don't just say things like that!”_ Ichigo snapped internally.

     _“Ha. Are ya' kidding? He's right there, jus' go get him ya' coward.”_ Shiro said, ignoring Ichigo's embarrassment.

     _“I can't just- He's not going to- He'll say no! He's probably like... at least 200 years older than me.”_ Ichigo forced out, mortified. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with the demon in his soul.

     _“Tch. Wha's that got to do wit' anythin'? Yer' never gonna get any if yer' always too chicken ta' go for it.”_ Shiro sounded like he was pouting now.

     _What was happening to Ichigo's life?_

***  
***

     The dream was more vivid that night, more clear than ever before. He could practically feel Shinji's arms around him, he could see his eyes with such clarity. Then the dream changed. Somehow they'd flipped over and Ichigo was on top, hovering above Shinji, holding him still and kissing him fast and hard. The sudden change of pace was enough to startle Ichigo out of the dream but instead of finding himself awake in his bedroom Ichigo found himself in his inner world facing his irritated hollow.

     “Ya' coulda' at least let it play out, finished the dream. Ya' know, seen where I was goin' with it.” Shiro snapped angrily.

     Ichigo gaped at his inverse duplicate. “Since when can you take over my dreams? No wait, why do you even care about this in the first place?”

     Shiro snorted and sent him a narrow-eyed glare over crossed arms. “Yer frustrated, I'm frustrated. 'sides, it makes ya' look weak, King. Not goin' after wha' ya' want.”

     Ichigo just stared at him, then ran a hand over his face. “I'm too tired to deal with this now.” With one last glare at his hollow, Ichigo exited his inner world and stared up at his bedroom ceiling until he was able to fall asleep.

     Still inside his inner world Shiro scoffed at his king's foolishness. If King wouldn't go after what he wanted then Shiro would. A wide grin stretched across the hollow's face and loud laughter echoed off the surrounding buildings. After all, he was in luck. A certain time of year was fast approaching.

***  
***

     _“Menos Grande are the only type of hollows that don't seem to be effected.”_

_“It only lasts a few hours, especially if you don't fight it.”_

_“No one will even notice you were gone.”_

     _Seriously? That was what Shinji and Lisa thought he was upset about? Not about oh, say, the fact that HOLLOWS HAD A FREAKIN' MATING SEASON?!?!_ Ichigo fumed as the words raced through his mind over and over again.

     When the Visoreds had insisted that he come to the warehouse without telling anyone and had explained, appallingly, that he needed to go with them to Hueco Mundo for a few hours (and _why_ ) Ichigo had dearly hoped it was one of their many crazy pranks that he didn't understand.

     The feelings of sadistic smugness and satisfaction radiating from his inner world, from Shiro, suggested otherwise. Apparently taking pity on him Shinji steered him away from the rest of the group, who were setting up a patched together frame like the one Urahara had used to send him to Hueco Mundo when they'd gone to rescue Orihime, and gave him a serious look at odds with the jokester's grin he so customarily wore.

     “Look, I know this is weird for ya', it took us years ta' figure it out, but this is the best, safest, way ta' handle what's gonna happen no matter what, trust me.”

     Ichigo tried, _really_ hard, to keep his face blank despite Shiro's heckling. He must have let something show though though because Shinji's hand on his shoulder squeezed in a way that he probably meant to be reassuring. It wasn't.

     “I know ya' can handle this just like ya've done everything else Ichigo.” Shinji told him confidently.

     Ichigo nodded at the man he was secretly in love with more to end this conversation than to agree. He needed to freak out and he couldn't yell at Shiro with Shinji watching him so closely. He also just couldn't tell Shinji that what was upsetting him was that he'd never even _kissed_ anyone, _when_ would he have had the _time?_ Or that he'd been harboring unlikely fantasies of _Shinji_ being his first, well, everything.

     As Shinji returned to the group to help with preparations Ichigo turned his focus to his inner world. _“You knew about this!”_ He thought at Shiro furiously.

     _“No kiddin'?”_ The hollow replied casually.

     _“Why didn't you tell me about this?”_ Ichigo nearly whined.

     _“Wha's the point o' that? Was gonna happen anyway... 'Sides, now ya' can't annoy me with a bunch o' plans ta' try ta' stop it or somethin'.”_ Shiro said as Ichigo fumed and raged at him.

     _“There has to be some way around this, anything!”_ Ichigo nearly begged Shiro, but the hollow just started laughing again not even bothering to answer his desperate human. That probably was his answer.

     Ichigo despaired as Shinji called his name, pulling his attention from Shiro, and waved him over. Ichigo drifted back to where the other Visoreds had gathered and tried to feign confidence well enough not to be questioned. The gate was ready.

***  
***

     Stepping out into the sands of Hueco Mundo, Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine and through his limbs. It was like there was something in the air. Glancing aside Ichigo was shocked and embarrassed at the sight of the Visoreds getting undressed all around him. Mashiro let out a whoop and summoned her mask as she ran off, Kensei hot on her heels. The others weren't far behind but as Ichigo averted his gaze in embarrassment he caught sight of Shinji, still mostly dressed and observing him. A raised eyebrow from the man made Ichigo's face heat but Ichigo still hesitated to remove his clothing. He didn't think he could do this.

     “You'll be fine, Ichigo. You can do this.” Shinji said seriously. Then leered mischievously at him. “Although if you're embarrassed and don't want me to look...”

     It felt disheartening to know how disinterested Shinji was in him, or at least how not serious he would take the idea of the two of them being anything like that to each other. Turning away from the older man Ichigo quickly stripped off his clothes and glanced over his shoulder at the other.

     “You'll be fine Ichigo.” Shinji repeated. “Just let the hollow take over.” Shinji insisted, and Ichigo breathed as deeply as he could to center himself before summoning his mask.

***

     The moment the mask coalesced over his face Shiro surfaced, shoving Ichigo down deep in his mind, hiding him in their inner world. Shiro was hyper aware of the Visored behind him as he flashed off into the desert. Heading straight at first Shiro stayed focused on where Shinji was behind him, waiting for him to summon his own mask and let himself go. When he did Shiro marked the direction the other Hollow was heading and circled wide around to follow, a manic grin stretching his lips under the mask he wore. He already knew who his mate was going to be after all, and he was going to enjoy this. His king was too much of a coward to take what he wanted but Shiro wasn't, he'd help his foolish king this time, since it would benefit Shiro just as much.

***

     Out in the the sands of Hueco Mundo the orange haired hollow came across a pair of adjuchas, observing them even as they ignored him and circled each other. The orange haired hollow suddenly roared, summoning a cero and blasting through the pair at close range, rumbling a satisfied sound as the two hollows dissipated around him. His form suddenly flexed and changed, horns growing from his mask and fur sprouting around wrists, ankles and shoulders as a chasm opened over his heart and drilled all the way through to his back leaving a hole clean through him.

     The vasto lorde roared again over its kill, its tail whipping a line in the sand before it darted off, searching for something. There were hundreds of scents on the wind, hollows all over Hueco Mundo giving in to their desires that he had to sort through, but the bull already had a sense of which direction he needed to go in order to find his mate.

     Darting over sand dunes and ignoring other hollows.

     - _blood pumping-heart racing-pulse pounding-_

     Growling in frustration every time another hollow approached and quickly dispatching the weaklings that thought they could entice him.

     _-find-chase-catch-pin-mate-_

     The bull finally caught the scent he searched for.

     His blood pumped faster and faster in excitement as he came closer to his target until finally-

     _There he was._

     The bull growled in rage at the sight of _his mate_ already coupling with another hollow _-how dare-rage-fury-_ flashed through his mind and sang through his blood and he lunged forward, one clawed hand digging deep into long yellow hair and dragging his mate away from the weaker hollow writhing below him.

     A cero took care of his rival as the bull snorted derisively at the pathetic creature his mate had settled for. Then the bull shoved _his mate_ down against the sand when _his mate_ tried to twist away and _-fight-attack-challenge-_. He roared down at _his mate_ to intimidate him. Still, the strong one struggled. Frustrated, the bull formed another cero.

     _Mate was strong, mate would survive._

     Fired.

     Growled in _his mate_ 's ear as weak struggles ceased and the body beneath him sagged in submission. Claws ran down his back under yellow hair, shoved his legs apart and slid between, leaned in and rocked against _his mate_. Growled in pleasure and found the entrance and _-pushed-tight-hard-resistance-heat-mate tightening around him-yes-_

     Claws stroked his spine again _-more-_ angry growl when _his mate_ shuddered _-tensed-struggled-_ claws pinning shoulders to the sand _-fresh blood-mates scent in the air-_ the bull threw his head back as his movements quickened.

     _-push harder-deeper-grind-there-mate satisfied-mate pleased-_

     The bull roared his completion to the sky as he kept pushing into the body beneath him until he was satisfied and collapsed on top of _his mate_. They would _-stay-rest-sleep-_

     _-stay-_

     The bulls eyes drifted closed as _his mate_ 's scent drifted through his senses and long yellow hair tickled his hard skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have different ideas than canon about who's who of Ichigo's spirits, basically, Shiro is just a hollow, Old Man Zangetsu is really Zangetsu and all of Ichigo's other forms that he changes into are separate entities, so his vasto lorde form is a different person than Shiro, but I don't have a name for him so in this story I just started calling him 'bull' since he has those horns...


	2. Shinji

     Sore.

     That was the first thing Shinji noticed when he woke. Just how intensely sore his entire body was. Mating season, that's what he'd been going through, but he'd never woken up feeling bad like this before. He'd been injured or hurting before, but not since he and the rest of the Visoreds had figured out how to deal with this uncomfortable phenomenon that occurred roughly every two to three years.

     _What the hell had happened this time then?_

     He was laying in the sand, he could tell without even opening his eyes, and his mask had vanished. So, he'd satisfied his natural hollow instincts then. There was also a body behind him, laying beside _-no, against-_ him. Shinji's eyes snapped open as he suppressed the sudden fear. He usually came back to himself alone, whatever hollow he'd found to mate with having wandered off afterwards, he often didn't even remember a thing about the other beings. He remembered power this time though, strength, and the hollow was still _here_.

     Shoving himself up on his elbows, Shinji ignored the soreness _-the aching bone deep weariness-_ and looked to his side, getting a good look at the figure at his back.

     “Hell!” He exclaimed at the sight. A vasto lorde, a humanoid form with bull horns curving forward over it's face and red fur and black lines painting down it's neck and shoulders around the hole in it's chest. A huge lizard tail resting in the sand behind it and sharp claws.

     His surprised vocal outburst gained the powerful hollow's attention. It shifted where it slept and then golden eyes snapped open, already trained unnervingly on him. Shinji froze under that piercing gaze. A growl rumbled out of the vasto lorde's chest, reverberating around them as it watched him, then pushed itself up. One powerful arm shot out over Shinji's back and Shinji found himself trapped suddenly under the hollow's weight as it bore him back to the sand. Shinji turned his head just in time to avoid a mouthful of sand and tensed, about to try to struggle to free himself when a mountain of reiatsu crashed down over him.

     His own reaction to the feeling of that power shocked Shinji, a frisson of pleasure shot down through his body as he involuntarily relaxed, a gasp leaving his lips as his hips ground painfully against the rough sand. A growl from the hollow was all the warning he had before he felt something slip between his _-into his-oh Kami-_ he'd never been on the receiving end during mating season before, always found a weaker hollow, always- _-ugh-_ it _hurt_ but the weight of the reiatsu crushing him did something to him that he couldn't control. It _hurt_ but it felt _good_ , so good, he needed- _this_.

     Shinji moaned uncontrollably as the vasto lorde rode him, hard, fast, his skin sliding between the hollow's impenetrable hierro and the unforgiving sand and still he felt himself nearing completion as claws scraped his side and caught in his hair _-and he was dizzy-_ and he grabbed at the sand but couldn't grip it because _sand_. His cock pulsed, releasing into the sand and his body clenched around the vasto lorde's cock and the hollow's reverberating growl made his whole body shudder as the hollow kept thrusting into his oversensitive flesh. Shinji lost time drifting between the pleasure and the pain and held in place by the hollow's reiatsu more than anything as claws scraped the sand around him and long orange hair slid over Shinji's shoulders to pool against the sand before his face. Shinji's fingers twitched wanting to grab at the strands and hold on as the hollow kept pounding against his raw _-certainly bleeding-_ flesh, until he felt it release inside of him and collapse on top of him and the reiatsu shifted, the weight gentling and caressing him somehow.

     His eyelids drooped, he was _tired_.

     Orange. Something about orange tickled the back of his mind, familiar, but the heavy weight of the hollow's reiatsu lulled him back to sleep against his will before he could make sense of the thought.

***  
***

     The next time he woke the weight he had fallen asleep with atop his back was now leaning on his chest, somehow he must have shifted around in his sleep. Shinji moved more carefully in his attempts to slip away this time, though still not enough to avoid the hollow's notice. Those penetrating gold eyes latched onto him again but there was a sense of lazy contentment in the gaze now as the hollow's head craned back to look at him.

     A slow blink and then the hollow turned aside, reaching up with one hand and grasping one of it's horns. A hard yank and suddenly the horn broke off. Shinji's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock as what was left of the horn started crumbling away back towards the hollow's head. More fragments crumbled away and soon the other horn followed the first and seemingly between one blink and the next the hollow on his chest was replaced with _Ichigo_.

     Ichigo, who looked around in confusion before his honey gaze landed on Shinji laying beneath him and his expression froze in some convoluted mixture of _-shock-fear-embarrassment-nerves-_ that Shinji wasn't quite sure how to interpret.

     After a moment of staring at each other Ichigo scrambled away from him on the sand, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around his legs as Shinji sat up more slowly. This was certainly not what Shinji was expecting for Ichigo's first mating season and he knew he needed to say something to the boy but they didn't really have time to talk about it, not _here_. Once the rest of the hollows in Hueco Mundo finished mating the place would be dangerous for all of the Visoreds, they needed to get back to the Living World as soon as possible.

     Feeling like he was making a mistake not talking to Ichigo about this right away but certain that it was more important that they get back to the Living World safely Shinji stood with a wince and called over to the youngest Visored that they needed to get moving.

***

     The walk back to the gate had been quiet, Ichigo's head down and glaring at the sand beneath their feet and refusing to look at him. Shinji hadn't known how to respond either, _what should he have said that could cover everything in so short a time?_ Even so, the young man was his responsibility and he'd felt a bit guilty, for what exactly he hadn't quite known.

     Everyone else had already been gathered at the gate when they had crested a sand dune and it came into view. They had looked relieved to see Shinji and Ichigo since they had been so much later than expected but without a word exchanged Lisa and Rose had just tossed them their clothes which they had dressed in hastily as the rest of the Visoreds set up the gate to get them back home.

     Now that they were back in the warehouse most of the Visoreds drifted off to their rooms or the showers to get cleaned up. Shinji followed Ichigo as he started off, away from the group.

     “Ichigo.” Shinji started out but the young man ignored him, even avoiding his outstretched hand as Shinji tried to catch him and headed for the exit door of the warehouse. It looked like he couldn't wait to get away from them, or maybe just Shinji himself.

     Shinji frowned after him while Lisa leaned in from another doorway to watch Ichigo leave and Hiyori popped up at his elbow and asked “What's wrong with him?”

     “Not sure.” Shinji said, because he wasn't _sure_ , there could be a few reasons Ichigo was upset, it just wasn't clear which one it was. That's why Shinji needed to _talk_ to him. He'd have to go and ask Ichigo later, or it was going to eat at him. As it should really, this was Shinji's responsibility, just as all of the Visoreds that had lived with him for over a century were Ichigo was as well and he should feel guilty about it if Ichigo was upset about something Shinji had been a part of.

     Shinji sighed and headed to his room to clean himself up, grateful that Ichigo's hollow form was apparently different enough that the others didn't recognize his scent. Perhaps Ichigo's being covered in Shinji's own scent they discounted as Shinji having shown up to to the meeting point with him, assuming that he must have gone and tracked Ichigo down to make sure that their youngest returned to them well.

     This sure as hell hadn't been anything he'd predicted when he'd worried about Ichigo coming with them for the fist time. Between Aizen living in Hueco Mundo, not losing him in the vast desert and with him running into someone or some- _thing_ stronger than himself he'd been preoccupied with his life and not losing their only hope of defeating Aizen.

     Once locked inside his room Shinji groaned as he stripped out of his clothes, careful of the scratches crusted with dried blood along his back and sides and the sand scrapes all over his front. He really hadn't expected to be the one getting pinned, he'd always found a mate weaker than himself before and he was confident he could still easily beat Ichigo in a fight but his vasto lorde form was something else altogether. An entirely different opponent who apparently played by different rules than Ichigo did, there really was something different about Ichigo's hollow. The painful throbbing in his backside was troubling but he wasn't bleeding _now_ , and Shinji was exhausted.

     With a sigh Shinji contemplated whether the resulting fight with Hiyori over the shower was worth it. Probably not. Collapsing on his bed face down he decided he would wait a few hours until everyone else was out of the way, hopefully asleep. As he drifted off he could detect Ichigo's vasto lorde scent on his skin, in the air all around him with every breath. Somehow it made him feel like it was safe to sleep, even while another part of Shinji's mind insisted that he shouldn't feel that way about Ichigo.


End file.
